Rencontre sur le net
by Plumplum Le Chat
Summary: Il faut peu de chose pour qu'une vie bascule. Un simple message sur la toile peut parfois tout remettre en question...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : Cadeau**

Cela faisait dix-huit ans que je vivais sur cette Terre, et ce jour là, était celui de ma naissance. Bien que je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire, ma famille avait tout de même insisté car selon eux, atteindre la majorité est synonyme de grands bouleversements et d'indépendance. Pourtant je ne me sentais pas plus différente qu'un autre jour.  
Rien n'avait changé depuis la veille, j'étais toujours une lycéenne qui habitait chez ses parents. Par contre ce qui allait changer mon existence de manière considérable, c'était leur cadeau, un ordinateur portable.  
Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître à notre ère, je n'avais pas vraiment accès à internet et faire des recherches m'étaient contraignantes. J'étais donc ravie de leur présent.

Très rapidement j'ai appris à surfer sur le web et discuter, via des sites, avec une multitude de personnes. Je recevais essentiellement des messages d'hommes. Bien souvent leurs messages se ressemblaient et leur façon d'écrire m'horripilait. Mais de temps en temps, je consentais à leur répondre, histoire de blablater et voir ce qu'il en ressortait. Des fois que ce soit une personne timide qui ne sait pas trop comment faire, un peu comme moi, en somme... Malheureusement, en général, la conversation était plate et sans fondement, ce qui m'amenait à écourter toute discussion.  
J'arrivais toutefois à tomber sur des gens très sympathiques, hommes ou femmes d'ailleurs, avec qui je pouvais partager quelques impressions, centres d'intérêt et rire, sans jamais dévoiler le mystère derrière l'écran.

Puis un soir, après les cours, je reçu un message qui attira toute mon attention. La première chose que je remarquais, fut le pseudo, un poil ridicule à mon humble avis. Je fus alors surprise et émerveillée de voir des phrases élégantes et polies avec une écriture sans reproche. Immédiatement, j'ai senti quelqu'un de sensible et merveilleux. Pour la première fois, j'espérais vivement que l'on me réponde...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Nuit d'hiver**

En cette sombre nuit d'hiver, le froid et le vent cinglaient. D'un pas pressé, je longeais les rues en frottant mes mains pour tenter de les réchauffer tant bien que mal. J'étais bien emmitouflée dans mon long manteau noir, de style officier et ma grosse écharpe grise en maille, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'étais aussi contente qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y ai ni pluie, ni verglas, et peu de monde sur les routes et les trottoirs. C'était déjà ça.  
Bien que je me déplaçais aisément, ma tête bouillait d'idées en tout genre. Pourquoi avais-je acceptée cette idée saugrenue ? Comment devrais-je réagir ? Pourquoi me posais-je autant de questions ? Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à cette sortie.  
Plus je me rapprochais de ma destination, plus mon cœur s'affolait, et plus je me demandais ce qui m'étais réellement passée par la tête. Pourtant c'était une sorte de folie que j'avais envie de tenter.

J'atteignis enfin le lieu désiré. Des néons verts indiquaient l'enseigne d'un pub, on y voyait quelques fumeurs discutant sous les réverbères. Je m'avançais vers la porte d'entrée, et entrais dans ce lieu sans me faire prier.  
Aussitôt une chaleur m'envahie de la tête aux pieds, j'ôtais donc mon manteau et mon écharpe. J'observais les alentours, en tenant ces derniers à bout de bras. L'endroit était plutôt rustique, chaleureux et tamisé. Les couleurs vertes et marrons déclinées ici faisaient penser à un pub irlandais ou écossais. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et en particuliers pas mal de jeunes femmes. Je me frayais un chemin jusqu'au bar à travers cette foule et m'installais sur une chaise haute.

A peine avais-je repris ma respiration, qu'une musique s'éleva. Elle m'envoûta instantanément. La voix du chanteur me bouleversa encore plus. Elle était si mélodieuse, si calme, si douce et si surprenante à la fois, qu'elle ne pouvait vous laisser de marbre.  
Je cherchais alors l'inconnu à la voix d'or par-dessus la foule devenue hystérique lorsque le groupe fut monter sur scène. J'étais loin de cette dernière et ne pus apercevoir que brièvement quelques personnes composant ce groupe : un guitariste à la chevelure rouge, un batteur aux couleurs flashy et l'homme aux cheveux argentés, le chanteur.  
Quand je vis celui-ci je ne pus retenir mon émotion, je sentis mes joues se rosirent. Il était tellement beau, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé et il semblait avoir pas mal de succès auprès des filles. Je pouvais comprendre le pourquoi de la chose.

Le barman m'interrompit alors dans mes réflexions et me sortit de ma torpeur en élevant sa voix pour que je puisse bien l'entendre cette fois-ci.  
_ « Mademoiselle, que voulez-vous boire ?  
_ Euh… un mojito, s'il vous plait », m'écriais-je en guise de réponse.  
Il le servit aussitôt et je le sirotais en écoutant plus attentivement la chanson à défaut de mieux voir la scène. Soudainement je compris les paroles, et mes joues me trahirent une seconde fois. Déjà que l'alcool me donnait la sensation que mon corps se réchauffait, mais voilà que les textes hot du chanteur m'étourdissaient encore plus.  
Je me sentais de plus en plus ridicule d'avoir acceptée son invitation à ce bar.  
La chanson était finie cependant les cris continuaient de résonner entre ces murs. Ils se calmèrent lorsqu'un autre groupe monta sur l'estrade.

Ça faisait une trentaine de minutes que j'étais assise là, seule. M'avait-il oublié ? Je me sentis mal. Je soupirais donc et portais à ma bouche la paille pour une dernière gorgée. J'étais sur le point de partir, manteau en main, lorsqu'on vint à ma rencontre.  
_ « Amanda ?  
_ Oui… », répondis-je en me retournant et en observant mon interlocuteur de la tête aux pieds.  
Je reconnus le chanteur du groupe de tout à l'heure. C'était aussi l'homme avec qui j'échangeais des mails depuis plusieurs mois. Et évidemment c'était avec lui que j'avais rendez-vous ce soir.  
Dressé devant moi dans ses habits de mode victorienne, son regard vairon plongeant dans mes yeux et son sourire énigmatique m'hypnotisèrent littéralement, me laissant muette et ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Comment un demi-dieu pareil avait-il fait pour s'intéresser à une sucrette telle que moi alors que visiblement beaucoup de filles bavaient d'admiration devant sa beauté, sa prestance et ses chansons ?

Une sorte de gêne s'installa entre nous, bien que nous sachions déjà pas mal de choses sur l'un et l'autre. Être face à face s'avérait bien différent des échanges qu'on avait habituellement, c'était certainement de là que venait le malaise.  
_ « Lysandre », murmurais-je comme pour tenter de briser la glace.  
Bien qu'il ne m'entendit pas, il s'excusa :  
_ « Je suis navré de t'avoir fait attendre ainsi. J'étais retenu par des groupies…  
_ Ah, je comprends mieux… ce n'est pas bien grave.  
_ Je suis bien content que tu sois encore là. J'ai eu peur que tu ne partes avant que je ne puisse arriver jusqu'ici, car… »  
D'autres fans, visiblement, l'interrompit afin qu'il leur signe un orthographe. Les filles se bousculaient devant lui en minaudant tant qu'elle le pouvait. J'avais beau n'être qu'une fille, je remarquais cependant à quel point certaines de ces fans étaient ravissantes et me lançaient des regards noirs incandescents.

J'avais l'impression d'être une plante verte parmi un décor quelconque. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, je me rassis à ma place.  
Je regardais Lysandre qui semblait désappointé ou perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que le guitariste du groupe face une entrée fracassante...


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 2 : Un prince charmant ?**

Des cheveux rouges virevoltèrent dans les airs contournant un visage fin aux traits démoniaques qui ressortirent de la foule en délire. Des cris d'hystérie collective résonnèrent à nouveau dans l'enceinte des murs de ce pub. Ça se bousculait de toute part.  
Tout ce capharnaüm n'était autre que pour le guitariste du groupe qui venait de surgir au milieu des filles. Il en avait encerclé deux avec ses bras, qu'il salua d'un clin d'œil avant de s'écrier d'une voix rauque :  
_ Que vois-je ? Autant de jolies filles réunies ici et sans être accompagnées ! J'en ai de la chance !  
Un soulèvement de piaillements jaillirent en même temps, faisant détourner l'attention de toutes les filles ou presque dans la salle. En ce qui me concernait, elles me firent plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose. C'est alors que le batteur vint se mêler de façon plus timide. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas passer non plus inaperçu avec ses cheveux bleus, ses yeux très clairs et ses habits oranges. Il salua alors les filles de la main avec un grand sourire et des joues roses.  
Le guitariste reprit la parole :  
_ Alors, lesquelles d'entre vous auront l'immense privilège de venir dans notre loge ?

C'était un groupe très hétérogène, chacun avait son propre style et pourtant ils se réunissaient et se complétaient grâce à la musique. Ça faisait fureur auprès d'un large public mais les filles étaient encore plus passionnées par ces jeunes hommes et ce soir ça se ressentait bien.

Grâce à l'intervention de ses amis, Lysandre put venir vers moi calmement. Il se pencha à l'endroit où j'étais assise et me murmura à l'oreille :  
_ Profitons-en. Sortons, si tu le veux bien.  
Je sentis son souffle chaud parcourir ma nuque et entendre sa voix si douce d'aussi près me fit frissonner. Il s'était redressé et me tendait sa main. En signe d'acceptation, je posais alors ma main dans la sienne. Mes sens en furent troublés, mais j'avais encore assez de vivacité pour prendre mes affaires et me hisser loin de cette cohue d'un pas calme et sans précipitation. Nous avions finalement réussis à sortir sans nous faire remarquer.

Le retour au froid était assez brutale, il me dégrisa rapidement. Ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. Nous dûmes remettre nos manteaux rapidement. En même temps je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Je remarquai ainsi que la lumière blafarde des réverbères faisait ressortir son teint pâle et ses yeux vairons. Et que même sous cet angle peu réjouissant, sa beauté et ses gestes ne me laissaient pas indifférente. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, je rougis en soutenant son regard.

Une boule me noua le ventre. Qu'allions nous faire et que dire maintenant ?

Comme s'il pouvait lire de mes pensées, il intervint :  
_ Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, on ne sait jamais… Est-ce que ça te dirait de faire un tour dans la ville ?  
_ Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à retourner là-dedans.

Il me souriait, puis nous nous mîmes à marcher dans le froid, droit devant nous.  
Les réverbères étaient toujours allumés, nous montrant que les rues étaient d'un calme plat, totalement désertes même et que seuls nos pas résonnaient sur le pavé.  
On voyait aussi de la buée sortir de notre corps entre chaque souffle et parole. Il y avait des moments de flottement dans l'air, où ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait dire quoi que ce soit mais cela ne me gênait en rien et visiblement lui non plus.  
Puis à un moment, nous avons atterri sur ce qui semblait être la place centrale du village où se trouvait une fontaine illuminée par des lampes multicolores. L'endroit étant assez plaisant, nous nous y sommes arrêtés un certain temps, juste à contempler les environs.

Une question me tarauda l'esprit et je pris les devants en lui demandant :  
_ Au faite, que voulais-tu me dire dans le bar tout à l'heure ?

Il prit une pause qui me laissait supposer qu'il était dans une intense réflexion.  
_ Avant qu'une tonne de fans vienne te demander un autographe…  
_ Ah ! Oui, j'espérais pouvoir te connaître un peu mieux, se souvint-il comme d'une révélation. Autrement que par tes écrits et j'avoue que c'est bien plus plaisant ainsi.

Apparemment, monsieur était un peu tête en l'air. Cependant je trouvais que ça lui donnait un côté charmant.

Puis je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, il se faisait plus de deux heures du matin.  
Je lui annonça alors :  
_ Il se fait tard et je dois encore rentrer à pied jusque chez moi…  
_ Hum… si tu me le permets je peux te raccompagner.  
_ Vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
_ Nullement ! En plus, quel homme laisserait une si charmante personne seule dans la nuit ?

Je m'étais mise à rougir, mais le froid devait lui cacher ce détail car il avait certainement fait rougir les autres parties de mon visage.

_ Merci, répliquai-je enthousiasmée. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir un chevalier servant avec moi ce soir.

De nouveau, je pu apercevoir ce charmant sourire sur son visage d 'ange. Nous avons donc rebroussé chemin jusqu'à revenir non loin du pub. Il m'emmena dans une ruelle où se trouvait une rangée de voitures. Il me désigna une petite smart noire. Comme je la dévisageai du regard, il me demanda :  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? Aurais-tu peur de rentrer à l'intérieur ?  
_ Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que vu ton style, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de voiture. Je pensais que ça ressemblerait plus à une diligence avec un cocher…

Je me rendis compte rapidement de ma bêtise, mais je fus surtout saisie par le rire grave et contagieux qu'avait eu Lysandre en l'entendant. Après qu'il ai pu reprendre sa respiration, il m'ouvra la porte côté passager et me fis une révérence avec un air malicieux.  
_ Si mademoiselle veux bien s'avancer dans mon humble carrosse ?  
_ Avec joie mon prince, lui répondis-je un peu gênée en alliant à mon tour une révérence.

Une fois montés dans la voiture, il me reconduisit jusque chez mes parents. Arrivés à destination il se gara devant les grilles de l'entrée. Inlassablement, nous avons continués de discuter de tout et de rien. Je ne voyais nullement le temps passé près de lui, mais il fallait que l'on se quitte un jour ou l'autre.  
A nouveau je pu ressentir un malaise, c'était troublant. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter mais je ne savais pas si lui le désirait aussi. Pourtant je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. Mon esprit s'embrouilla de milles et une questions. Je n'osai pas lui dire ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Était-il dans le même état que moi ? J'en doutai.

Un silence oppressant s'installa. C'est sur une simple banalité que je le quittai :  
_ Hum… Bonne soirée et… à demain. Enfin… peut-être un autre jour…  
Il souriait encore mais je ne su dire pourquoi, il paraissait moins sincère que les autres. Il ne me retint pas, et me renvoya mes salutations. Je sortis de sa voiture, l'âme en peine, mais je ne voulais pas le lui laisser paraître. Je lui rendis son sourire avec un signe de la main.  
Je me hissai en haut de l'escalier pour atteindre la porte et à mi-chemin, je me retournai. La voiture venait de démarrer, me laissant seule sur le seuil de cette maison.

Le lendemain, mon réveil fut difficile. Lorsque j'ouvris mes volets, j'aperçu un ciel gris, en plus de ressentir la vague de froid qui était venue s'abattre sur la ville. La nuit avait été courte et agitée, et mon humeur était égale au temps qu'il faisait : morose.  
Je doutai de tout hormis une chose. J'étais réellement tombée amoureuse de Lysandre. Maintenant, il me fallait savoir si lui aussi avait envie de me revoir.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Éphémère est la vie, éternel est l'amour ? **

D'un pas las, j'atteignis la cuisine pour m'y préparer un bon bol de chocolat chaud. Un petit truc qui me remontait le moral de bon matin, mais c'était sans compter le rire sarcastique de mon petit frère. J'avais beau être la plus grande, je n'aimai pas boire de café, ou alors avec du lait et un sucre ; alors que lui n'avait aucun problème pour en ingurgiter. A moins que là, ce ne fut pour la tête de zombie que j'avais. Je n'en savais rien et je n'avais pas envie d'en discuter. De toute manière, lorsque je me levai, j'étais loin d'être une grande bavarde et j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.  
La tête devant le bol fumant me rappela au final l'agréable soirée que j'avais passé en compagnie de Lysandre. J'esquivai un sourire et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.  
Je devais vraiment essayer de le joindre. Cette idée m'était ancrée dans le crâne et ne voulait plus en sortir. Je savais aussi pertinemment que cela m'allait être difficile. Il n'avait pas de numéro de téléphone et je n'étais pas vraiment sûre qu'il puisse répondre à un de mes mails, vu qu'il était assez occupé avec sa tournée. Mais c'était aussi une des raisons qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici…

Je finissais d'une traite ma boisson et retournai rapidement dans ma chambre, direction l'ordinateur. En étant assise, je m'étais aperçue que je ne savais pas comment formuler ma requête. Il n'était pas en ligne, et laisser un message s'avérait plus difficile que je ne le pensai. J'y passai le reste de la matinée ainsi qu'une bonne partie du début de l'après-midi, mais en vain. Je ne su quoi écrire.  
Il me fallait être accrochante et en même temps je me devais de laisser planer un mystère. Je n'avais nullement envie de le faire fuir ne sachant rien, même vaguement, de ce qu'il ressentait. Je commençais à désespérer de trouver l'inspiration.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et le temps grisâtre me glaça le corps. Pour me réchauffer, je décidai de prendre un bain moussant, cela m'aiderait à me détendre par la même occasion. Effectivement, cela avait agit sur moi comme un ressourcement. Je décidai de m'habiller promptement pour aller faire un tour.  
C'est alors que la sonnerie de la maison tinta, j'entendis de ma chambre les pas de ma mère, la porte qui s'ouvrait, des voix et de nouveau le grincement de la porte mais qui se refermait.  
Puis ma mère s'était mise à crier du bas de l'escalier qui montait vers les chambres.  
_ Ma chérie ! Il y a un colis pour toi !  
C'était étrange, je n'attendais rien. Je me précipitai donc dans la salle à manger où un énorme carton gisait sur la table du salon. Ma mère le fixait, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Il fallait avouer que moi aussi, je trépignai d'impatience. Je remarquai, en le prenant, que le colis était relativement léger par rapport à la taille qu'il faisait. Je l'ouvris grâce à un cutter. En jetant un œil à l'intérieur, il y avait encore un emballage en papier crépon de couleur rouge qui dissimulait le contenu hormis une petite carte qui disait :

« Sois prête pour 18h. Ton chevalier servant. »

Mon cœur fit alors un bond vertigineux. J'allais pouvoir le revoir.  
Ma mère brisa cet instant magique, car elle commençait à me poser des questions de plus en plus indiscrètes sur l'auteur de ce colis. J'y répondis succinctement, voulant garder l'intensité du moment.  
C'est avec grand soin que j'écartai ensuite le crépon pour y découvrir avec émerveillement une magnifique robe longue aux couleurs turquoises et une longue cape de velours noire.  
_ Waouh, fit ma mère, j'aimerai bien que ton père m'offre ce genre de présents…  
Elle fit cette remarque car celui-ci n'était pas loin. Il était installé sur le canapé et vu les œillades qu'ils se lançaient je préférai m'éloigner.  
J'en profitai donc pour embarquer le carton dans ma chambre et me préparer pour l'heure dîtes.

Le soleil avait disparu laissant place à une jolie lune bien ronde qui brillait à côté de quelques étoiles dans un ciel encré de noir. J'étais fin prête depuis un petit bout de temps et je ne me lassai pas de me regarder dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas mon genre, mais je me trouvais vraiment belle dans ses habits de style victorien. C'était assez incroyable. Comment avait-il fait pour trouver exactement la bonne taille de vêtement sans que je lui ai donné le moindre indice sur ma morphologie ? Il devait avoir des yeux de lynx, c'était la seule solution plausible.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui me préoccupait le plus en cet instant où la sonnerie re-tinta. Le son me paraissait tout d'un coup incroyablement mélodieux et agréable. Je me précipitai encore une fois dans la salle à manger mais pour enfiler mes bottines et la cape.  
Puis je sortis de la maison rapidement car je savais pertinemment que mes parents guettaient à la fenêtre pour voir qui était l'inconnu avec qui j'avais rendez-vous. J'étais également certaine d'être charriée à mon retour, mais cela ne comptait pas.  
Ce qui m'importait c'était que Lysandre m'attendait de pied ferme, élégant comme toujours avec un sourire à faire tomber n'importe quelle fille. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui renvoyer mon plus beau sourire.

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit son bras. Mon cœur s'affolait de plus en plus et mes joues se remirent à rougir sans raison apparente. J'attrapai son bras et tout en me conduisant loin de chez moi, il me susurra :  
_ Tu es resplendissante de beauté.  
_ Merci, murmurai-je. Tu n'es pas mal non plus...  
Son sourire s'élargit au même moment. On s'éloignait de plus en plus et je ne voyais pas sa voiture. Je lui demandais alors en toute légitimité :  
_ Où va-t-on ainsi ?  
_ Hé bien… C'est une surprise, mais regarde par là !  
Il me montra du doigt le bout de la rue qui n'était pas tout à fait bien éclairé. Je n'y voyais pas grand-chose mais les bruits caractéristiques que j'entendis par la suite m'indiqua ce qu'il en était.  
_ Ne me dis pas, que…  
Il acquiesça de la tête en guise de réponse. Je lâchai alors son bras, et j'attrapai les pans de la robe pour courir vers l'endroit indiqué. Je me retournai joyeusement sur ma lancée :  
_ Dépêche toi Lysandre !  
J'étais essoufflée et fascinée à la fois lorsque j'arrivai devant les chevaux qui tapaient leurs sabots contre le pavé. Je m'étais mise à les caresser.  
Soudainement, on m'interpella :  
_ Bonsoir, mademoiselle.  
N'ayant remarqué l'homme dans son costume au dessus des chevaux qu'au dernier moment, j'étouffai un cri de stupeur. En même temps, j'avais reculé d'un pas et j'étais rentrée en collision contre Lysandre qui venait d'arriver. Il riait doucement. Un peu gênée, je rougis et baissai la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était doux de se retrouver coller, même maladroitement, à lui.

Cependant je ne réalisai toujours pas que devant moi se dressait une diligence tirée par deux chevaux avec en prime un cocher. Et pourtant, Lysandre m'aida à me hisser à l'intérieur de celle-ci avant d'y monter à son tour.  
Un parfait gentleman comme on en faisait plus, pensais-je serrée contre lui. Je croyais que c'était un mythe, une légende pour faire rêver de pauvres sucrettes d'un lendemain meilleur, mais j'avais la preuve vivante avec moi qu'il en existait encore. Ce qui m'enivrait d'un plaisir inimaginable.  
On s'arrêta au bout d'un certain temps. Encore une fois, il m'aida. Décidément, c'est à se demander comment les femmes d'autrefois faisaient pour sortir avec des robes bien plus bouffantes que la mienne.

Puis on alla se promener dans un vaste parc, où on discutait de tout et de rien à la fois. J'étais plus que surprise et charmée.  
La cime des arbres étant haute et sans feuilles, c'était la lune qui berçait nos pas. Le ciel s'était légèrement couvert, je m'en rendis compte lorsqu'un nuage passa devant la lune assombrissant irrémédiablement l'endroit. Près d'un arbre, nous nous étions stoppés. J'étais en admiration devant ce que j'appellerai une mare à canards, un point d'eau pas très grand où de loin nous apercevions des cygnes. C'était paisible et magique à la fois.  
Je brisai cet instant en lui déclarant :  
_ Tu restes encore combien de temps ici ?  
_ Ça dépend plus du groupe que de ma propre volonté, m'affirma-t-il tristement. Je pense que d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, je devrai repartir.

C'était court. Un silence s'installa. Il me semblait que nous nous étions égarés dans nos pensées et cette absence de paroles commençait à peser dans cette nuit où maintenant les nuages cachèrent la luminosité de la lune.

_ Ça veut donc dire, m'avançai-je comme pour briser la glace, qu'il nous reste encore un peu plus d'une semaine pour nous revoir… Autant en profiter un maximum, tu ne crois pas ?  
_ C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi optimiste avec soi, souriait-il tendrement.  
_ Comme…  
Je m'arrêtai brusquement car je sentis un truc froid se poser sur mon nez. Je levai alors la tête et je vis que des flocons de neige tombait doucereusement. Je m'extasiai alors en tournant sur moi-même :  
_ Il neige ! J'adore quand les paysages se recouvrent d'un voile de blanc poudreux.  
_ C'est vrai que c'est sublime.

Il s'était rapproché de moi, une fois que je lui faisais volte-face. Il était proche, tellement que je me demandai s'il pouvait entendre les battements incessants de mon cœur. Ma respiration devint de plus en plus espacée. Il écarta de sa main une mèche de mes cheveux et doucement elle glissa le long de ma joue. Tendrement il attirait son visage vers le mien. Ses mains chaudes, étaient posées sur ma nuque, ce qui me fit frissonner. Je me mis alors sur la pointe des pieds, enlaçant son torse de mes bras. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin pour un, puis plusieurs baisers langoureux et passionnés. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était tu.

Je n'avais jamais ressentie cette sensation d'un plaisir si étourdissant que je me demandais comment m'était-il encore possible de marcher droit.

Cette nuit là, il n'y eu que ce simple moment d'intimité entre nous. En parfait gentleman qu'il était, il m'avait raccompagné à nouveau jusque chez moi.  
Et toutes les nuits qui précédèrent celle-ci, nous nous rencontrions en laissant exalter un peu plus à chaque fois notre passion avec intensité pendant que les rues se recouvraient de neige. Des mots doux furent prononcés. Trois petits mots si simples mais qui réjouissaient mon cœur d'une force folle et démentielle.  
J'aimais l'entendre me susurrer au creux de l'oreille, enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit :  
_ Je t'aime.

Il m'avait également présenté au reste du groupe, ainsi je pus apprendre le prénom de chacun. Je discutais assez bien avec chacun d'entre eux, mais celui qui m'avait le plus marqué était le guitariste, Castiel. C'était le meilleur ami de Lysandre et je comprenais pourquoi. C'était un homme franc, qui se fichait pas mal du « Quand dira-t-on ? » et qui n'avait pas son pareil pour sortir des répliques assez… comiques, dirai-je.  
Comme le jour où on discutait que tous les deux alors qu'arriva une blonde pulpeuse qui lui offrit un verre pour attirer son attention. Il la toisa du regard pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de lui dire avec un large sourire :  
_ Hé, mademoiselle ! Vous savez que vous êtes charmante ?  
Elle ne rougit pas et soutenue son regard. Il s'était alors approché d'elle. Puis assez soudainement il lui attrapa avec délicatesse son fin visage entre les doigts. Il avait mis en avant le menton de la jeune femme sexy pour mieux s'accaparer ses lèvres.  
C'était moi la plus gênée dans l'histoire car je devenue rouge comme une pivoine. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'il lui déclara d'une voix chaude et très sensuel :  
_ Ça ne vous direz pas que vous et moi… Ensemble…  
La jeune femme était suspendue à ses paroles et semblait jubiler de l'avoir pris entre ces filets. Il continua alors sur le même ton :  
_ De déguster une bonne glace à la menthe ? Hum…  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et je m'étais tapée un fou rire. La blonde en question fut tellement vexée qu'elle partit en l'injuriant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait pendant qu'il se marrait.  
Un peu plus tard, il m'expliqua qu'en faite, c'était une journaliste qui cherchait à glaner des rumeurs ou n'importe quel autre ragot sur le groupe. C'est pourquoi il l'avait virée si rapidement.

Les vacances d'hiver pour moi se finissaient et Lysandre allait reprendre la route. Mais nous avions longuement discutés à ce sujet. Je finissais mon année en cours et je le rejoindrai ensuite en prenant des cours à distance. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas entre nous, il m'était simple de repartir.

Je réussi mon année scolaire et pendant l'été comme convenu, je rejoignis Lysandre et le groupe. Selon Castiel j'étais devenue leur mascotte. Ça déchirait grave d'avoir une mascotte qui s'appelait « p'tite Amande », selon les propres mots d'Alexy, le batteur. Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre mais j'étais assez flattée d'avoir un petit surnom, surtout que j'étais la seule fille qui restait avec eux.

Une année entière et merveilleuse s'était écoulée auprès d'eux. Cependant j'avais décidée de revoir ma famille qui me manquait un peu, ainsi que quelques amis. Le groupe ayant une occasion en or à la dernière minute, Lysandre ne m'accompagna point.  
On pouvait dire que j'étais plus qu'heureuse de ma vie. J'aurais tant aimé que l'histoire s'arrête là. Mais comme me l'a dit un jour, une personne d'une grande sagesse :

« Tourne, tourne, tourne la vie. »

C'était donc lorsque j'étais en visite chez mes parents que je reçu un mail qui me fit tomber dans un gouffre si profond que je n'envoyais pas la fin… Même aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûre de m'en être remise complètement. Comment l'aurais-je pu ?

C'était Lysandre, il ne voulait plus me voir, à jamais. Des mots durs que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Un choc si violent que j'en pleurai nuits et jours. Mon désarroi était tel que le silence se faisait sur mon passage, me rappelant à quel point j'étais seule avec ma tristesse. Une douleur intense qui me faisait l'impression que mon cœur cessait de battre.  
J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir m'en prendre à quelqu'un, dire quelque chose comme « C'est de sa faute ! » ou « Il m'a trompée ! »… mais il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Non, c'était bien plus vicieux. Le cancer s'était propagé en lui. Une maladie incurable qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de combattre. Seulement il ne voulait pas que je le vois périr à petit feu. Non, il voulait que j'ai un souvenir intact de lui.

Sans lui, je me sentais perdue et malheureusement, il coupa court à toute discussion rapidement. Même de Castiel, je ne pu apprendre où il était parti se soigner.

Les jours puis les mois passèrent, toujours avec cette lancinante douleur à la poitrine qui ne me quittait plus. C'était alors que mes amis décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de me changer les idées. Ils me traînèrent de force à une fête. Je tentai de sourire malgré tout. Ça me faisait du bien de papoter un peu avec de nouvelles têtes, jusqu'au moment où le DJ passa l'une des chansons de Lysandre. Je la reconnu aux premières notes. Je ne pouvais pas la supporter, les larmes me remontèrent aux yeux. Je décidai de rentrer chez moi avant de faire une crise devant tant de monde. J'avais réussi à m'esquiver comme un ninja, sans que l'on me remarque.

Devant le grillage de ma maison, Castiel était là accoudé sur le muret. En me voyant, il écrasa sa cigarette par terre. Il semblait lui aussi mal en point. On se regarda alors en chien de faïence ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter. Finalement, il prit la parole en premier :  
_ J'ai plusieurs trucs importants à te dire…  
Je le regardai fixement et calmement. J'avais ravalée mes larmes. D'une voix à peine compréhensible, je réussi à lui dire :  
_ Je t'écoute.  
Son air était grave, son visage pâle et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Sa fougue naturelle semblait éteinte. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi. Il articula difficilement les quelques mots qui sortirent de sa bouche :  
_ Ly… Lysandre e-est m-mort…

Je restais plantée là, silencieuse. Ma tête bourdonnait, je n'entendais et ne voyais plus rien. Un flou artistique s'empara de moi. Je sortis de ma torpeur uniquement parce que Castiel me secoua fortement comme un prunier en maugréant des paroles que je ne comprenais pas.  
Soudainement je mis à mon tour à lui hurler dessus en le tapant de mes petits poings sur son torse tout en larmoyant. Il se calma et me laissa faire. J'arrêtais rapidement de le frapper mais mes larmes ne cessèrent de couler. Il m'encercla de ses bras et compatit à ma douleur. On resta un long moment ainsi. Lorsque j'avais réussi à me calmer, il déclara :  
_ Il t'aimait. Il t'a toujours aimé et jamais il ne t'a oublié… jusqu'à son dernier souffle même...  
Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer :  
_ J'ai retrouvé ceci dans ses affaires, je pense qu'il doit te revenir.  
Il m'avait montré un livre épais qu'il avait posé sur le muret. Il me le tendit et s'en alla s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire et obscure. Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis. Je n'avais pas revu non plus les autres membres du groupe qui s'étaient dispatchés à l'annonce du départ de Lysandre.

En rentrant dans ma chambre, je commençais par feuilleter le livre en question. Il s'agissait d'un recueil de poèmes que Lysandre avait dédicacé à mon attention…

« Pour toi, Amanda, ma muse qui me remplit de joies et qui restera à jamais dans mon cœur. », cette phrase était la première inscrite lorsqu'on ouvrait la page.

Il ne me restait plus que de lui un tas de souvenirs, ses lettres, sa musique et ce recueil mais rien de tout ça ne pouvait égaler sa présence. Jamais plus je ne pourrais ressentir un amour si profond pour un autre homme, j'en étais persuadée. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui mon intuition s'est avérée exacte.

J'ai rencontré le grand Amour de ma vie. Et comme d'un battement de cil, cet instant éphémère, la vie me l'a reprit.


End file.
